A La Fuerza
by Gaby.Stories
Summary: A pesar de las protestas de su nieta,Verdona cruelmente se lleva a la fuerza a Gwen a Anodine,algo que Kevin ni toda la familia Tennyson sabe. Aprovechando eso,Sunny se venga de Gwen haciendose pasar por ella. CAP 10 SUBIDO
1. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

**A La Fuerza…**

_**1er capitulo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_

Vacaciones de invierno, esas 3 palabras no salían de la cabeza de Gwen Tennyson, en especial porque esta vez las vacaciones no iban a durar 2 semanas…si no que 3 semanas, Gwen estaba feliz…Aparte por que adora el invierno.

-Ya quedan solo este día y el otro…malditos días- Gwen se decía a sí misma

-¿Algún problema ? – La profesora regañaba a Gwen

-Ni-ninguno Profesora- Gwen bajo su vista hacia su cuaderno lleno de problemas matemáticos ya resueltos.

Gwen estuvo casi media hora más sentada, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Gwen fue a dejar casi todas sus cosas al casillero, cuando la llamo Kevin diciéndole que la iba a ir a buscar por la fuerte lluvia que invadía el día. Gwen se quedo esperando en el pasillo de su escuela, hasta que volvió a sonar su celular, era Kevin avisándole que tenía que salir, que ya estaba afuera.

Gwen salió rápidamente cubierta con el gorro de su chaqueta, hacía mucho frio, demasiado.

-Hola Kevin- Gwen se subió rápidamente al auto verde

-Que tal estas Gwen- Kevin apoyo su brazo en el asiento del copiloto para poder besar mejor a su novia

-Con mucho frio- Gwen le correspondió de buena manera al beso de Kevin

-Se nota… ¿quieres irte a tu casa, o prefieres hacer otra cosa?- Kevin puso sus manos al volante del auto –Tengo toda la tarde libre-

-¿Ya saliste de vacaciones?- Gwen preguntó interesada

-Hoy mismo- Kevin río

-Te detesto… todavía me queda un día- Gwen se lamentó de buena gana. Kevin solo río.

Gwen y Kevin fueron a la cafetería más cercana a la escuela de Gwen, ese día era perfecto para tomarse algo caliente. Gwen ordeno un cappuccino de vainilla, y Kevin un chocolate caliente… y se fueron a sentar a unos de los asientos de la cafetería.

-¿Sigues teniendo frio?- Kevin le preguntaba a Gwen…

-¿Qué crees tú?- La respuesta era obvio que sí.

-No entiendo como el invierno es tu época favorita- Kevin rodeo a Gwen con su brazo mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombro

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- Gwen y Kevin rieron.

-¿Cuándo sale tu primo de vacaciones?- Kevin cambio el tema repentinamente

-Sale pasado mañana, creo- Gwen estaba confundida

-Já, fui el primero de los dos en salir, soy genial- Kevin río

-Celebra solo- Gwen frunció el seño.

Kevin seguía riendo…ese día estaba siendo lindo, pero sin contar las molestas mirabas que daban los chicos de la escuela de Gwen, al verla tan acurrucada junto a Kevin. Por ese desagradable hecho, Gwen y Kevin se fueron de ahí. Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen a su casa, mientras este se fue a la suya.

-Hola Hija- La madre de Gwen saludaba

-Hola mama- Gwen dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?- La madre de Gwen decía

-Estaba con Kevin- Gwen soltó un suspiro

-Con Kevin…-Lily ni dijo nada…y dejo que Gwen se fuera a recostar a su habitación…

Gwen se fue a dormir…estuvo durmiendo como 5 horas, se despertó gracias al sonido de su celular, era Ben:

-Gwen, ¡ven rápido! Te envié las coordenadas a tu insignia- Ben corto el teléfono…estaba en apuros, así que Gwen fue rápidamente a buscar su chaqueta y agarro la bicicleta de su hermano y se fue rápidamente a la Calle Dwayne.

Donde Ben y Kevin…

Ben y Kevin estaban luchando contra Caballeros eternos…pero no eran los comunes, si no que eran ¡CABALLEROS ETERNOS NINJAS!.

-No podemos pelear contra ellos ¡no estamos a su nivel!- Ben trataba de detenerlos como humongosaurio

-Tienes razón Tennyson- Kevin trataba de golpearlos pero se escapaban -¡Necesitamos a Gwen! ¡Es la única que sabe karate!-

-¡Gwen apúrate!- Ben no resistía mas, eran muy fuertes, y eran apenas 5 ninjas.

-Ben ¡No resisto más!- Kevin cayo rendido al suelo

-¡Se nota que me necesitaban!- Gwen apareció en escalones de mana e inicio lanzando pequeñas bolas de poder, las cuales no funcionaron – ¿Así que quieren combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- Gwen dejo los escalones de mana a un lado y puso en práctica los años de karate que tiene.

-No puedo creer que no hayan podidos contra ellos- Gwen ya había derrotado ella sola a 3 de 5

-Nosotros no sabemos karate como tú, Gwen- Ben se convirtió en Jetray y trataba de atacar desde arriba, algo un poco más eficiente.

Después de 5 minutos Gwen logro terminar con los 5 ninjas…seguía impresionada como Ben no pudo detenerlos, y Kevin… Para que decir.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué formo esto?- Gwen preguntó exhausta de tanto golpear ninjas

-Creo que fue por esto- Kevin saco entre los escombros dejados por Ben, una pequeña arma alienígena parecía una especie de botón –Se la llevare a tu abuelo Gwen-

-Yo creo que es lo mejor- Ben dijo señalizando que tenían que dejar ese lugar.

Gwen volvió a su casa en bicicleta en vez de auto…no iba a dejar la bici de su hermano tirada por ahí, no hacía tanto frio como para irse en ella. Gwen llego a su casa y rápidamente se fue a tomar una ducha de agua caliente para después echarse a dormir en su cama.

-Espero que no suene mas mi teléfono- Gwen coloco su teléfono debajo de la almohada y cerro sus ojos, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en profundos sueños escucho una voz muy conocida…

-¿Abuela?- Gwen se tapaba un poco los ojos por el destello rosa que desprendía su abuela

-Gwendolyn, ¡Estuviste magnifica en la batalla de hoy día! …aunque hubiera sido mejor con tus poderes mas fuertes…!- Con esas palabras Gwen supo, que su abuela tubo algo que ver con ese ataque

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- Gwen preguntó antes de que Verdona pudiera decir otra palabra

-Bueno, querida nieta... Solo te digo que te prepares… un nuevo cambio vendrá a tu vida-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Gwen preguntaba incrédula, por su parte, Verdona, se fue de la habitación de su nieta dejándola completamente a oscuras.

Gwen se quedo pensativa esa noche, sabía que su abuela estaba tramando algo, algo no muy bueno…pero algo que es obvio que ella, Ben y Kevin la lograran detener…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, los demás se vienen con muchas más sorpresas…No se si notaron que el nombre que le puse a la calle es el nombre del difunto escritor de Ben 10…Dwayne Mcduffie…Bueno no se pierdan el próximo episodio, tal vez tenga el episodio listo la semana que viene… ADIOS!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ¡ LE PERTENCEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**


	2. ¡No quiero irme a Anodine!

_**2do Capitulo: ¡No quiero irme a Anodine!**_

Gwen despertó temprano, algo que es obvio porque tenía su último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Esa mañana no había sido tan friolenta como otras Gwen siguió pensativa por lo que le dijo su abuela, pero no le dijo nada ni a Ben ni a Kevin, menos a sus padres.

Ben ya se había ido a su escuela, en el camino a la escuela se encontró a Elena…pero de una forma muy incómoda, Elena estaba con Julie hablando ¡Quien sabia de que! Simplemente, Ben se alejo de ese lugar sin que las dos chicas de dieran cuenta de que este las había visto. Ben se había convertido en unos de los chicos más populares de su escuela…más bien de su Ex – Escuela, sus padres lo obligaron a cambiarse a la de Gwen… A Ben no le importaba, solo le importaba su equipo de futbol, el cual le permitieron quedarse por ser uno de los mejores porteros de la generación.

Kevin siguió durmiendo hasta después de la 1 de la tarde, le importaba bien poco que alguien le dijera algo…igual, para que se iba a levantar más temprano, ¡si estaba de vacaciones!

Volviendo a Gwen… Ya se había ido a su escuela, el día estaba despejado. Lo bueno que ese último día para la escuela de Gwen, solo era celebraciones y nada de clases. A Gwen le preocupaba ir por el asunto de sus calificaciones finales, aunque a ella no le iba mal pero le preocupaba haber bajado su promedio por todo el asunto de alienígenas y plomeros… y por no mencionar a _Kevin _según los padres de Gwen.

-Hey Gwen ¿Qué vas a hacer esta vacaciones?- Una de las mejores amigas de Gwen, _Vanessa _le preguntaba.

-Sabes que no se… tal vez salga con mi abuelo y mi primo, o tal vez con mi novio, no lo sé- Gwen estaba sacando las más importantes cosas de su casillero, entre las cuales estaban: Su labial favorito (Sabor fresa para ser exactos) Su libreta personal y algunas fotos de ella con sus amigos.

-Bueno…Estas vacaciones no nos veremos, yo me iré a Nueva Jersey unos días- Vanessa se veía emocionada por su viaje

-¡Genial! Tráeme fotos…- Gwen felicito a su amiga por el viaje.

El timbre de salida fue aclamado por todos en la escuela de Gwen, todos se despedían de todos (aunque no se conocieran) Gwen en cambio se fue a la casa de Vanessa a pasar la tarde… En el camino a la casa de Vanessa.

-Oye Gwen... ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu novio?- Vanessa preguntaba molestando a Gwen

-Cuando el tiempo lo di…- Gwen observo que un extraño aparato estaba cayendo del cielo –CUIDADO VANESSA-

Gwen ocupo sus rayos de mana para hacer un campo de fuerza, para que el "objeto" no la lastimara a ella ni a Vanessa.

-Gwen…Tienes que explicarme algo- Vanessa observo a Gwen con el ceño fruncido

-Llegando a tu casa te lo explico- Gwen y Vanessa siguieron su camino.

-Oye te cuidado- Gwen había chocado contra una persona en el camino

-Disculpa, Hey- La persona no era más que Elena Validus

-¿Elena?-

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- La rivalidad entre Gwen y Elena no era tanta como otras veces

-Hola, Soy Vanessa- Vanessa se presento por su parte.

-Hola, y yo Elena- A Elena le pareció buena persona Vanessa

-¿Nos quieres acompañar?- Vanessa preguntó –A mi casa-

-Claro…no tengo nada que hacer-

Al final, las 3 chicas se fueron a la casa de Vanessa, Gwen estaba de acuerdo con eso ya que ahora Elena no era su "Rival"…Llegando a la casa de Vanessa, Gwen le conto toda la historia a Vanessa, desde los libros de hechizos hasta su abuela Verdona y su Prima Sunny. Elena ayudo a Gwen con su historia, Elena también le conto parte de su vida a Vanessa.

Ben quedo en juntarse con Julie…No en una cita, si no que en una junta común de amigos, Julie le contó a Ben sobre que estaba hablando con Elena.

-Como te decía Ben…Estaba hablando con Elena, sobre Gwen-

-¿Sobre Gwen?- Ben estaba confuso, pero prefirió no preguntarle sobre que hablaron de Gwen.

-Sí, sobre Gwen- El tono de Julie no era nada malo…en absoluto era muy alegre como siempre.

-¿Pero desde cuando te llevas con el Elena?- Ben preguntó con el mayor interés posible

-¡NUNCA ME HE LLEVADO CON ELLA!- Julie dijo furiosa – Perdón…¡Nunca dije que me había llevado con ella!-

-Entonces… ¿Se pelean por mi?- Ben río, después que Julie le diera un pellizco en el brazo

Julie dejo a Ben hablando solo…Aunque Ben tenía razón, antes de que este las viera conversar, Julie y Elena empezaron a discutir… Por Ben. A Ben se le mejoro su autoestima, ¡le gusta a dos chicas! Que mejor que eso se decía a sí mismo. Aunque parezca raro, Ben estaba desconfiando de Julie, sabía que Elena y Ella no se iban a juntar a hablar de 'Gwen', o tal vez se juntaron para dejar de lado sus diferencias… ¡Quién sabe!

Kevin se había despertado muy tarde…Pero eso no impidió que se duchara como se debe y que almorzara junto a su Madre y su padrastro. Todos habían notado distinto a Kevin, es decir, muy cambiado. La Sra. Levin sabía que Kevin había comenzado a "salir con una chica" pero nunca supo que ya era su novia. Aprovecho ese almuerzo para hacer escupir a su hijo todo lo que ella no sabía, el padrastro de Kevin solamente reía.

Gwen ya se había ido de la casa de Vanessa, se fue antes que Elena. Gwen estaba muy cansada y decidió irse a su casa, fue un día genial; La mejor amiga de Gwen no la creía un monstruo por tener poderes Anoditas.

La tarde estaba nublada, a punto de ponerse a llover por lo que Gwen apuro su paso, y llego antes de lo previsto a su casa. Llego y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, así que subió a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama para seguir durmiendo…

_5 horas después…_

-Gwendolyn- Una voz le hablaba a Gwen, ella todavía no podía despertar. -¡GWENDOLYN!-

Gwen despertó de golpe, no era nadie más que Verdona -¿Qué haces aquí Abuela?-

-Es hora de irnos… A Anodine- Verdona comenzó a asustar a Gwen

-¿Qué? ¡NO QUIERO IRME A ANODINE!- Gwen trataba de alejarse lo mas posible de su abuela

-Gwendolyn… Ven conmigo no tienes opción- Verdona rodeo a Gwen con un campo de fuerza rosa. Y la levito de su cama.

-¡Suéltame Abuela!- Gwen trataba de hacer lo posible para escapar

-No lo hagas abuela- Gwen desvió su mirada hacia otra Anodita que aparecía…

-¡Sunny! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a remplazarte Gwendy… Tu vive un tiempo con la abuela, yo viviré un tiempo aquí- Sunny tenía una mirada maligna

-No, no Y ¡NO!- Gwen seguía tratando de escapar

-Vámonos Gwen- Verdona desapareció junto a Gwen, dejando a Sunny en la habitación de esta.

-Nuestro plan está funcionando a la maravilla abuela- Sunny creó un cuerpo…y no el suyo original, con la polera morada y cabello negro…si no el de su prima… GWEN

¡GWEN TENNYSON SE FUE A ANODINE! Y Sunny Tennsyon la vino a remplazar… ¿será parte de su venganza? Sunny sabía que tenía que vengarse como sea de su primita Gwen…

_En anodine…_

-¡¿ABUELA POR QUE ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ!- Gwen estaba desesperada ya había intentado llamar a Ben por su insignia de plomero varias veces y nada, y para variar dejo su celular en la tierra

-Gwendolyn…Te traje aquí para que sepas como es vivir como una anodita, tal vez te guste y te quedas aquí conmigo-

-¿Y cómo explicas a Sunny?- Verdona bajo la vista al suelo de su casa en Anodine

-Mira Gwen ese va a ser tu cuarto- Verdona cambio rápidamente el tema, y empujo a Gwen hacia la puerta negra que adornaba el pasillo

Gwen entró al cuarto y se contemplándolo por largo rato… hasta que no pudo más y se tendió a llorar sobre la cama, nunca acepto ir a Anodine…pero se la llevaron a la fuerza, Gwen estaba desesperada…Su insignia no tenia conexión con la tierra… ¿Qué será de Gwen Tennyson? ¿Su familia y amigos saben que ella está en anodine? ¿Sunny está tramando algo?

_Continuara…._

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno actualicé rápido… espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a mi amigo Mayotango131 por darme algunas ideas…que también pondré a prueba más adelante en la historia, por favor dejar reviews, quiero saber si enserio les está gustando la historia!**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**-Vanessa es un personaje inventado por mí, que lo he utilizado en otras historias, osea el personaje me pertence XD**_

_**-Sunny va a ser unos de los personajes principales en los demás capítulos de esta historia**_

_**-El cuarto que le dio verdona a Gwen es el cuarto de Sunny. **_

**Bueno adiós! Y dejen reviews :D**


	3. ¿Nueva Rutina?  Una nueva Gwen

_Letras en cursiva son FlashBacks._

_**3er Capitulo: ¿Nueva Rutina? / Una Nueva Gwen**_

Gwen seguía llorando, su abuela prácticamente solo le decía que iba a estar aquí las vacaciones de invierno. Gwen sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que su abuela tramaba algo y que Sunny la iba a ayudar a poder realizarlo. Gwen no tenía contacto con nadie del equipo ni siquiera con el abuelo Max, su insignia no le funcionaba; Gwen estaba desesperada no tenia celular, su insignia no le funcionaba y aparte ¡Había visto a Sunny!

-Abuela déjame sola- Gwen estaba siendo muy suspicaz con su Abuela

-Pero Gwendolyn- Verdona seguía insistiendo.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡LARGATE!-

A Gwen en ese momento le importaba bien poco que Verdona fuera su abuela, solo quería estar sola. Verdona viendo el enojo de su nieta, se largo de la habitación dejando a Gwen completamente a oscuras…

* * *

Sunny había estado toda la noche perfeccionando el "cuerpo" de Gwen. Sunny se había apoderado de todo de Gwen hasta el momento, lo único que faltaba era apoderarse de sus seres queridos entre ellos _Kevin_. Sunny estaba tan feliz de cobrarle venganza a Gwen, después de todo siempre ha sido la "favorita", todavía no le sale de la cabeza como logro convencer a su abuela:

_POV SUNNY._

"_Por fin después de tanto tiempo se me había ocurrido un plan para vengarme de mi querida prima Gwen, simplemente __**mintiendo**__ era la clave, deje de tener contacto con mi querido Antonio hace unas semanas. Aproveche de hablar con mi abuela…_

_-¡Anda Abuela! ¿Sí?- En ese momento parecía una niña de 10 años, pero funcionaba._

_-Ya, repite todo desde un principio- mi abuela se agarro la cabeza en señal que estaba a punto de un dolor de cabeza_

_-Sabes que el otro día…- estaba tratando de ser lo más real posible-Me contacte con Gwen, ella me dijo que sería genial venir a visitarte aquí a Anodine-_

_-¿Enserio? Me alegra que tu ye hayas podido comunicar con ella- Mi abuela esta seria_

_-Es enserio, y me dijo que yo me fuera a quedar en su casa todas las vacaciones de invierno, ¿Entiendes? Un cambio…-_

_Mi abuela sonrío triunfalmente - ¡Vamos a buscarla que esperas! Arregla tus cosas, si todo sale bien y a Gwen le gusta este lugar…-Mi abuela dejo de tener el supuesto "dolor de cabeza" -¡TAL VEZ SE QUEDE A VIVIR CONMIGO!-_

_Yo simplemente me puse a reír en mis adentros…no podía creer que mi plan estaba funcionando, bueno…Llego allá mi abuela se la lleva, si Gwen hace un tipo de escándalo mi abuela creerá que es un chiste…¿Qué mas genial que eso?"_

El plan de Sunny había funcionado a la perfección, su abuela se creyó todo lo que le dijo. Verdona nunca sospecho que Sunny iba a crear un "Cuerpo" de Gwen, nadie sabía sobre eso. Sunny trato de practicar ser Gwen, una chica ordenada y preocupada, algo que todos sabemos es que Sunny no sería capaz de comportarse así, Pero para vengarse todo es posible ¿no?

Al paso de las horas, Sunny solo había interactuado con sus tíos Frank y Lilly, actualmente sus "Padres", los cuales nunca se dieron cuenta del cambio. Hay que admitirlo, Sunny había hecho un gran trabajo en el cuerpo de Gwen, pero solamente en el cuerpo en su personalidad sigue siendo la misma niñita molesta de siempre.

* * *

Gwen se paseaba de un lado a otro en su actual habitación, la cual no era tan fea, a Gwen le había gustado la decoración color rosa y la gran cama color azul muy llamativo.

Gwen por fin se resigno al hecho que POR AHORA no podía hacer nada, solo esperar… Verdona fue a hablar con su nieta, invitándola a un supuesto "Tour por Anodine" Gwen aceptó resignada.

-Abuela ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Gwen se decía a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos. Gwen no quería ser negativa pero _Ella no podía salir de ahí _

-Gwendolyn…- Verdona estaba triste, ella no sabía porque según Sunny "Gwen solo quería ir a visitarla"

Gwen solo reacciono a mirar fijamente a su abuela con sus ojos llorosos

-Gwen- Verdona puso una mano en el hombro de su nieta – ¿Te parece si te quedas 4 días? y si en eso 4 días te sientes igual que ahora, nos devolvemos a la tierra- Verdona sabia que ella no iba a regresar a Gwen a la tierra, pero con esas palabras era suficiente para engañar a Gwen – Pero si te sientes mucho mejor te quedas las próximas dos semanas-

Gwen le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a su abuela –Okey Abuela, pero solo 4 días de prueba- Gwen seguía con sus ojos todos llorosos, pero eso no le impedía observar el paisaje de Anodine

Anodine era como la tierra, pero con el cielo color rosa claro de día y como es obvio rosa oscuro de noche, había muchos chicos de la edad de Gwen, casi todos tenían cuerpos nadie andaba en forma de Anodita puro.

-Gwen, te presentare a los hijos de una amiga- Verdona tomo a Gwen del brazo y los llevo hacia dos chicos de la misma de edad de Gwen.

Carl y Maya, ambos eran gemelos, Carl es un chico de pelo castaño, alto como Kevin y ojos muy amarillos se veía que era una buena persona algo egocéntrica. Maya una chica casi rubia, un poco más baja que Gwen y ojos café claro, al igual que su hermano se veía como una buena persona pero no egocéntrica. Verdona se había ido dejando a su nieta solo con ellos dos.

-Así que Gwen… ¿Vienes de la tierra?- Carl estaba siendo muy amable con Gwen.

-Bueno si…- Gwen se volvió hacia Carl, no dejaba de observar sus ojos.

-He escuchado que es un lugar muy lindo… ¿O me equivoco? – Maya estaba muy interesada en conocer más sobre Gwen y la tierra

-Es muy hermoso, se parece mucho a este lugar, solo que el cielo es azul no rosa- Gwen cambio su vista hacia el cielo

-me lo imagino- Carl no dejaba de observar a Gwen, prácticamente se había "enamorado" de ella.

-¿Y ustedes nacieron aquí?- Gwen preguntó con mucha intriga

-Bueno este…- Carl y Maya entrelazaron miradas –nos trajeron aquí a los 9 años- Maya respondió

-¿Y no se acuerdan de la tierra?-

-Completamente no nos acordamos de nada, nada Gwen- Carl se sintió un poco triste

Gwen siguió hablando con los chicos hasta la tarde, en ese poco tiempo ya se habían hecho buenos amigos. Gwen se estaba sintiendo acogida en ese lugar…

Volviendo a Bellwood, Sunny había quedado en juntarse con Ben y Kevin en el Sr. Malteadas. Iba a comenzar a vengarse lentamente de Gwen, primero iba a verse completamente rara frente a Kevin y a Ben, en especial a Kevin.

Todo estaba iniciando bien, nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio de "Gwen". Ni siquiera Kevin, el cual ya la había besado se había dado cuenta.

Ben estaba nervioso ese día, el no podía entender como Elena y Julie ahora se llevaban bien. Lo bueno que este estaba hablando con Kevin y "Gwen" Sobre el tema.

-Gwen…ya que tu eres una chica- Ben seguía súper nervioso -¿Por qué Elena y Julie ahora se llevan?-

-Eh…Bueno…ese no es mi asunto, anda y pregúntales tu mismo- Gwen/Sunny estaba siendo muy mala onda

Ben y Kevin miraron raros a "Gwen" –Esta bien… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Kevin preguntaba para cambiar de tema

-Ve a dejarme a mi casa- "Gwen" obligó a Kevin

-¿Qué?- Kevin no entendía

-Eso, quiero irme a mi casa- Gwen había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Está bien- Kevin saco las llaves de su auto

Todos estaban impresionados por el cambio de Gwen…enserio estaba muy rara. Kevin no lograba entender que pasaba pero como casi la mayoría del tiempo le hace caso a Gwen no dudo en ir a dejarla a su casa.

-Listo ya estamos aquí- Kevin apago el motor del auto

-Si me fije- Gwen estaba acercándose a Kevin -¿Por qué no nos quedamos un tiempo más aquí en el auto?- Gwen estaba seduciendo a Kevin.

-Claro…- Kevin solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a tomar a Gwen por la cintura.

Gwen/Sunny es la que estaba dirigiendo ese romántico momento, Kevin estaba un poco extrañado por el comportamiento tan salvaje de Gwen en ese momento, pero él lo estaba disfrutando pero hasta que Gwen comenzó a tirarle y el pelo y no quere alejarse de él, Kevin la paro.

-Gwen…-Kevin se separo lo más rápido posible de Gwen –es hora que te vayas, tus padres se preocuparan-

-Okey, aburrido- Gwen salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa, ni siquiera se voltio a ver si Kevin seguía allí.

-Guao, Gwen esta cambiada ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Kevin se pregunto a sí mismo –Quien sabe Kevin…Una nueva Gwen, Que asco sus labios sabían a sandia- Kevin prendió el motor del auto y se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa no dudo en llamar a Ben y contarle el extraño comportamiento de Gwen, Ben no lo podía creer se impresiono mucho.

-¿GWEN? Enserio no puedo creerlo-

-Si Ben, Gwen estaba así-

-Bueno quien sabe que le pasara, Adiós Kevin-

Ben, decidió llamar a Julie para preguntarle que le pasaba a Gwen. Julie le dijo que ella iba a hablar con Gwen sobre el tema, como Gwen era su mejor amiga es como obvio que le contara todo…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí está el 3er capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, si algo no les gusto de la historia háganmelo saber. Para el siguiente episodio espero al menos 13 reviews. Abrazos y Besos! **

**PD: para este cap me demore 2 días, un día tenia inspiración y en el otro no, así que algunas partes son muy malas son porque las escribí en el día sin inspiración.**


	4. ¿¡Gwen?  Conociendo a Anodine

_**4to Capitulo: ¡¿Gwen! / Conociendo Profundamente a Anodine.**_

Julie no dudo en llamar en el mismo instante a Gwen para saber que le pasaba. Gwen/Sunny le dijo que se vieran al día siguiente en el parque central, Julie aceptó rápidamente.

Kevin estaba en su casa, todavía pensativo por el extraño comportamiento de su chica, también por el labial sabor… ¿Sandia?

Algo que el detestaba desde siempre había sido la MALDITA SANDIA, siempre decía "Fruta con sabor a nada" o "fruta muy grande para comérsela", Bueno quien entiende a Kevin. Kevin esperaba que Gwen no siguiera así el resto de la semana. Él había decidido no seguir hablando con Ben sobre el tema, prefirió evitarlo… Solo hasta el momento.

* * *

En _Anodine_, Gwen despertó la nueva mañana con una sonrisa un poco mas radiante a las que los demás días, al menos ya había hecho amigos de su misma edad. Se supone que hoy Verdona iba a llevar a Gwen de compras, como Verdona se llevo de improviso a Gwen a Anodine, necesitaba ropa ¿No?

-¡Gwen ya vámonos!- Verdona le dijo a Gwen -¡Apúrate o se hará muy tarde!-

-Ya voy, ya voy- Gwen se apuró como le dijo su Abuela.

-¿Te está gustando Anodine?- Verdona preguntó esperando la que respuesta fuera positiva

Gwen solo no la tomo en cuenta, y espero que su Abuela la transportara rápido al centro comercial. Llegando al centro comercial de Anodine, Gwen se dio cuenta que era muy parecido al de Bellwood, pero lo único diferente sería los colores… Como es obvio el color Rosa, purpura y violeta abundaban en el planeta mágico.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira Abuela!- La joven Anodita señalo a dos chicos que estaban en dirección opuesta a ellas - ¡Son Carl… y Maya!-

-Hey, si son Verdona y Gwen Tennyson- Maya se acerco a saludar a las dos

-Hola Cariño- Verdona se dirigió a Carl

-Hola Verdona ¿Cómo estás?- Carl saludó primero a Verdona y después de dirigió a su bella nieta… _Gwen._

Después de hablar por vario tiempo, Verdona desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Gwen, Carl y Maya solos.

-Gwen, ¡Ven conmigo! Te enseñare el centro comercial, te compras algo- Maya tomo del brazo a Gwen y la jaló para que fuera con ella

-Claro, ¿y Les gusta esperarme?- Carl protestó

-Si te gusta estar con nosotras, nos encantaría- Gwen ofreció una sonrisa cálida a Carl.

Carlo solo le devolvió la sonrisa a Gwen y siguió a ella y a su hermana hacia la primera tienda a comprar ropa (Un chico acompañando a dos chicas de compras…Guao).

Al cabo de unas horas, Gwen ya tenía juegos completos de ropa, de varios colores diferentes, dentro de los cuales había: Rosa, purpura y violeta. Carl y Gwen dentro de esas horas no habían hablado tanto, así que aprovecharon de hablar mientras Maya fue a comprar unos refrescos.

-Y Carl… ¿Te manejas en el maná?- Gwen preguntó

-Bueno, para ser sincero se me da bien- Carl sonrió a Gwen - ¿y A ti?

-Para pelear contra alienígenas, se lo suficiente.- Gwen río algo suave –Mi primo es Ben 10 lo debes conocer-

-Ben 10 es conocido en toda la galaxia- Carl dijo entusiasmado

-Y nadie me conoce ni a mí ni a Kevin- Gwen susurro

-¿Quién es Kevin?- Carl preguntó muy interesado

-Bueno, mi novio- Gwen se entristeció un poco, de hace días que no lo veía ella, pero Sunny si, algo que Gwen no sabe

-¿Tu novio?- Carl se entristeció un poco, creía que Gwen estaba soltera –Oye…¿Tú conoces a una Sunny Te…-

Antes de que Carl terminara Gwen lo interrumpió –Si la conozco, no me la recuerdes…Es mi prima- Gwen frunció el seño

Carl se quedo sin decir nada, y observo como venía Maya con 3 refrescos de Piña.

-Y Gwen… ¿Te gustaría aprender un poco mas de maná?- Maya le ofreció a Gwen –Aunque nosotros no seamos energía pura todavía, podemos enseñarte unos cierto trucos-

-¡Me encantaría! Pero…- Gwen bajo su vista hacia el suelo

-¿Pero qué?- Los dos gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Todavía creo no me acostumbro del todo a Anodine,- Gwen dijo deprimida –Extraño a mis padres, mi primo, mi novio- Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas

-Ay, Gwen no llores- Maya dijo consolando a Gwen

-Gwen, Por favor, quiero que te sientas de lo mejor aquí- Carl se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. –Más bien queremos que te sientas mejor aquí.-

-Gracias Chicos- Gwen se froto sus ojos color esmeralda –Enserio, Gracias-

-No te preocupes, siempre tendrás a los Hermanos Carl y Maya Montblack para ayudarte- Maya sonó infantil, del poco tiempo que Gwen la conocía ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

* * *

En _Bellwood_, Julie estaba esperando a Gwen en una de las bancas del parque central como habían quedado. Ya había pasado media hora desde que Julie había estado sentada allí, Gwen estaba siendo impuntual… Qué raro.

-Hey Gwen- Julie le grito a la pelirroja de su amiga, que al parecer no la habia reconocido.

Gwen andaba vestida con algo completamente fuera de su estilo, ¿blusa de tirantes roja con un pantalón apretado negro?. –Hey Julie, no te había visto- Gwen/Sunny sonaba muy nerviosa

-Si me di cuenta- Julie saludó a su amiga –Y Gwen... ¿Cómo has estado? De hace tiempo que no hablamos-

Gwen/Sunny trato de actuar lo más raro posible frente a Julie. Julie todavía no llegaba a la parte de preguntarle que le pasaba; Cuando Julie y Gwen/Sunny estaban hablando en la banca, un equipo de futbol americano paso frente a ellas.

-Guao…-Gwen/Sunny se quedo observando a los chicos –Son súper atractivos-

-¡¿Gwen!- Julie miro impresionada a Gwen, Gwen solo se quedo observando a los deportistas -¡Gwen! Tienes novio ¿Lo Olvidas?-

-Ah Si si…-Gwen cambio se volvió a la chica asiática

Julie no dijo nada mas, realmente a Gwen le estaba pasando algo raro. Ella no es de estar coqueteando con cualquier chico que ve ¿O estará aburrida de Kevin Levin?...

Durante los minutos que estuvieron hablando Julie y Gwen/Sunny, esta última se rehusó a responderle varias preguntes sobre el comportamiento que tuvo con Kevin y Ben. Sunny no quería que nadie se enterase de su plan.

-¿¡Gwen! ¿Es muy difícil responderme? – La Asiática le repitió a Gwen por tercera vez

Gwen solo no tomo en cuenta.

-¿¡Gwen! Por favor, ¡Tú no eres así!- Julie seguía tratando que su amiga le respondiera.

Gwen/Sunny por su parte se largo del lugar dejando a su amiga completamente sola. Julie extrañada por eso, decidió hablar con… Una que podría haber sido su peor enemiga, _Elena Validus_.

-Julie, Niña china ¿Qué hay?- Elena sonó con sorna mientras contestaba su celular

-Voy a ir al punto- Julie soltó un bufido – Gwen está muy extraña, y necesito que me ayudes a averiguar qué pasa, dejaremos el plan de molestar a Ben hacia un lado ¿Okey?-

-Espera, espera y espera- Elena replico confundida -¿Qué la pasa a la pelirroja?-

Julie le explico bien rápido lo que le pasaba.

-Te ayudo.- Elena afirmo y corto su celular

Sunny todavía en el cuerpo de Gwen siguió su camino hacia su casa, en el cual, su celular empieza a sonar con las palabras VANESSA en la pantalla.

-Eh, ¿Qué hay?- Gwen/Sunny contestó

-Gwen ¡Soy yo! Vanessa- Vanessa contesto algo deprimida -¡Sabes lo que me paso!-

-Es como obvio que no se- Gwen/Sunny estaba siendo algo cruel con su supuesta mejor amiga.

-Eh…Mi viaje a Nueva Jersey ¡Se cancela! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Vanessa se escuchaba muy triste, algo que a Sunny no le importo

-Ah ¿Si? Bueno que pena-

-Eh Bueno Gwen, quería comentarte eso- Vanessa estaba decepcionada de su amiga –Adiós.-

Sunny cortó el celular de su prima, y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en el suplanto de su primita Gwen.

-Pobre Vanessa- Sunny río

"A Gwen le pasa algo" Vanessa no dejaba de decirse a sí misma, primera vez que Gwen la trataba así, primera vez ¡todo!

Kevin había quedado en juntarse con Ben y Jimmy, en la casa de este ultimo. Jimmy les había comentado, que tenía ciertos reportes de los caballeros eternos.

-Mira Jimmy- Kevin le mostro el "botón" que había encontrado cuando pelearon con los Caballeros Eternos Ninja.

-Esto es una especie de chip- Jimmy observaba por completo el reciente Chip.

-¿Enserio?- Ben dijo

-Si observan bien, es un chip con líneas de cobre. La mayoría de cámaras de video tienen ese tipo de chip- Jimmy había dejado confundido a Kevin y a Ben. -¡Hey!-

Jimmy puso en la pantalla de su computadora, una imagen de una reciente pelea contra los caballeros eternos, en la imagen salían varios de ellos y una chica pelirroja peleando contra todos. –Ella es ¡¿Gwen?-

-¡¿Gwen! ¿Gwen peleando sola?- Kevin se había quedado contemplando la imagen del computador –Guao, que lindos sus poderes-

-¿Qué onda con los poderes de tu prima?- Jimmy se dirigió a Ben

-No sé, están lindos… ¿Y fuertes?-

Los chicos decidieron quedarse sin hacer nada, en todo caso, Gwen ya había acabado, con todos esos caballeros eternos. Con sus poderes mas fuertes.

-Bueno…-Ben parecía triste –Dejemos que Gwen se encargue del resto de las demás misiones-

-¿Qué?- Kevin se impresiono –Espera… Las misiones son de los 3, y no dejare que le pateen el trasero a Gwen ¿Okey?-

-Si lo sé…Te estaba haciendo una broma- Ben se río junto a Jimmy –Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tramaran Julie y Elena?-

-Ben… ¿Averígualo por tu cuenta? ¿Ok?- Kevin tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la salida de la casa de Jimmy –Adiós Jimmy y Ben-

Kevin se puso su chaqueta, hacia frio. Después de todo eso se dirigió a la casa de su novia, no iba a visitarla, iba a "espiarla" por decirlo así.

Al cabo de unas horas, Kevin seguía oculto en su auto. Se aburrió de esperar allí, y se acerco a la casa de Gwen, había escuchado unos cuantos gritos.

-¡UN MES! Entendiste Gwen, ¡Un mes castigada!- Lilly le decía a su "hija"

-Pero, ¡Mama!- Gwen/Sunny se defendía -¡No te hice nada malo!-

-¡No me levantes la voz Señorita! ¡A tu habitación!- Lilly señalo las escaleras y Gwen/SUnny subió a su habitación. Kevin espiaba por la ventana

Al llegar a su habitación, Sunny cerró con un portazo, y se sentó a los pies de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Paso 3 completado…Quitarle lo ejemplar a Gwen, está hecho- Sunny reía mientras se cambiada de ropa para irse a dormir, pero antes…

Sunny cerró ventanas y cortinas de su habitación, y se despojo del cuerpo de Gwen para poder meterse en el suyo, con la blusa morada y la minifalda negra. Después de un rato comenzó a alterar unas fotos que tenia Gwen en su computadora… Reemplazando a la Gwen original por una Sunny de pelo bien negro y ojos azules.

* * *

Volviendo a _Anodine_, Carl, Maya y Gwen estaban de camino a la casa de esta última. Durante el trayecto siguieron las preguntas de Maya sobre su vida en Bellwood.

-Sabes, que me encantaría irme por un tiempo a la tierra- Maya le comentaba a Gwen –Para ser sincera mis padres, siguen viviendo allí…-

-¿Qué?- Gwen preguntó -¿Sus padres no viven aquí?-

-No…- Carl dijo –Nosotros vivimos con nuestra Abuela, ella es la anodita de la familia Montblack-

-Un día los invitare a la tierra- Gwen les ofreció una sonrisa a los dos gemelos.

-Quiero saber más sobre Bellwood, Anda Gwen ¡Cuenta más! – Maya sonó infantil.

Gwen les siguió comentando sobre su planeta _La Tierra_, en el trayecto hacía su casa.

Allá en Anodine no habían estaciones del año, simplemente era casi siempre un mismo clima; Los 3 jóvenes anoditas por fin llegaron a la casa de Gwen.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Gwen se estaba despidiendo de Maya.

-¡Claro! Yo me contacto contigo- Maya sonrío

-Adiós- Gwen besó a Carl en la mejilla y se alejo hacia su casa.

-¡Hola Abuela!- Gwen dejo todas las bolsas que compro en el sofá de la sala -¿Abuela?-

Verdona no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que Gwen se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

De pronto un destello rosa apareció frente a ella en forma de mensaje, no era nada más ni menos que…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal están seguidores? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier duda y/O critica háganmela saber… Gracias a todos los que cometan! Y a los que leen pero sin comentar ¡ XD…

Gracias a "Acarolin95" por sus reviews :D, También gracias a "Mayotango131" por darme varias ideas para este fic, A "Estro" también le agradezco sus reviews :D.

No continuare hasta el siguiente cap sin tener almenos 16 reviews ¡AH! Y que me contesten esta pregunta:

¿Quién creen que es quien aparece en el destello rosa?.

Saludos y Abrazos y ¡No se pierdan el siguiente cap!

PD: Si tienen alguna duda pónganlas en reviews y se las responderé lo mas rápido posible.


	5. Todo se acabo

_**5to Capitulo: Todo se acabo.**_

Anteriormente:

_De pronto un destello rosa apareció frente a ella, no era ni más ni menos que…_

-¿Sunny?- Gwen pregunto tapándose la vista por el destello.

-No te equivocas primita- De pronto la imagen de Sunny apareció en ese destello bajándole el brillo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vengo a decirte que…- Sunny río –No te devuelvas a la tierra-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que tus padres- De pronto encima de la mesa de la cocina, que estaba al lado de Gwen, se lleno de fotos. –Me prefieren a mí-

Gwen tomo la primera foto, donde salía una chica de pelo negro y blusa morada, con Frank y Lilly –Esto no puede ser verdad- Gwen se dijo para sí misma.

-Ben y tu hermano, Ken- Sunny miro de reojo a Gwen, la pelirroja tomo la siguiente foto. –Les gusta una chica divertida, con la cual puedan hablar sin aburrirse.-

De pronto los ojos de Gwen, se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo Sunny le pudo haber hecho eso? La siguiente foto aparecía Sunny y Ben sonriendo, y Ken a un lado haciendo muecas divertidas.

-Ah… Y antes de que se me olvide.- Sunny sonó alegre –Kevin prefiere a las chicas divertidas, ¡No mandonas! Y que quieres que te diga, algo salvajes-

Gwen no quería ni ver la siguiente foto, pero lo tuvo que hacer. Ella siendo fuerte trato de no romperse a llorar cuando vio que en esa última foto aparecía Sunny y Kevin besándose cariñosamente.

Gwen destrozada se dirigió a su habitación en Anodine, quien sabe como ella logro cerrar la "video llamada" que estaba teniendo con su prima.

-Se acabo.- Gwen comenzó a llorar en la almohada de la cama. –Me quedo en Anodine, ¡Todo se acabo!- Gwen seguía cada vez con mas y mas llantos. -¡Sunny! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Gwen estaba destrozada, su corazón hecho añicos, comenzaron sus dolores de cabeza. Gwen no fue capaz de guardar las fotos que le había mandado su prima, al mismo instante las estaba rompiendo, pero habían quedado unas fotos encima de la mesa que no fue fuerte para tomarlas y verlas.

Al paso de algunas horas, Gwen se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar… "¿Sería buena idea quedarme a vivir aquí?" "¿Por qué Kevin prefiere a Sunny que a mí?" "Ben… ¡BEN! ¿Encuentra mejor prima a Sunny que a mí?". Los llantos de Gwen habían ya cesado, sus ojos no estaban tan rojos a como estaban hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Gwen?- Gwen levanto su cabeza de la almohada

-¿Abuela? ¿Dónde estabas?- Gwen respondió interesada. –En fin, tengo algo que decirte-

-Dime cariño, dime- Verdona se sentó junto a Gwen en la cama de esta última.

Gwen respiro hondo, pensó por última vez si era buena decisión…

-Me quedo a vivir contigo aquí, en Anodine- Gwen supo que lo dicho, dicho está, no lo puede remediar. Sin embargo… En ese momento ella no sentía ganas de remediarlo.

-¿Enserio?- Verdona se emociono -¡Hay que felicidad cariño! Mañana lo celebraremos ¡Invitare a todos tus amigos y a mis amigos! ¡Sera magnifico!- Verdona salió volando de alegría de la habitación.

-Abuelas…-Gwen volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

Sunny estaba feliz de que su plan le haya funcionado a la perfección, su prima ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las fotos donde salía SUnny, eran de Gwen pero alteradas "¡Que niña más tonta!" Sunny no paraba de repetirse.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Sunny salió a pasear por Bellwood, con un cuerpo regenerado de su prima. Se había cambiado otra vez la vestimenta esta vez, ocupando una mini falda rosada con una blusa completamente a juego.

Durante esos minutos que paseaba por la cuidad decidió pasar al Sr. Smothiee, tal vez para relajarse de la caminata que había hecho.

Llegando allí, fue hacia la caja a pedir uno de sandia (N/A: Ya que se dieron cuenta la sandia es la fruta de Sunny xD ) En la caja había un chico de unos 18 años, pelo rubio y ojos marrones, alto y bronceado. Sunny no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y como es obvio… Comenzó a coquetearle

-3 dólares.- Le dijo el chico de la caja –Pero por ser tu, te lo dejo a uno ¿Qué tal?-

-Claro que acepto- Gwen/Sunny le envio una cálida sonrisa.

Ben había ido también al Sr. Smothiee, junto a Kevin. Con Kevin habían quedado en hacer una competencia de cuantas malteadas podían tomarse sin ir al baño.

Volviendo donde Gwen/Sunny…

-Mi turno termina en unos minutos…- EL joven de la caja "Martin" (según su placa de trabajador de ese local) estaba insinuando a Gwen/sunny a una cita.

-Te espero- Gwen/Sunny le guiño el ojo y se fue a sentar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Martin se dirigió a la mesa de Sunny con dos malteadas de Fresa con sandia (N/A: Rara combinación ¿no?). Y comenzaron a hablar de los dos, y se intercambiaron celulares.

-Kevin, no entremos- Ben dijo parando a Kevin antes de que entrara al local.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?- Kevin rió

-No, observa- Ben señalo a una pelirroja con un rubio hablando muy pero muy cómodamente con risas y sonrisitas.

Kevin y Ben se fueron a esconder a unos árboles que estaban cerca del lugar.

-No, no puede ser…-Kevin estaba furioso.

-Concuerdo contigo- Ben no dejaba de observar como su prima le estaba siendo "infiel" a su supuesto novio del cual estaba enamorada.

-Se está pasando, la corto- Kevin afirmo rotundamente.

-¿Kevin?- Ben se impresiono.

-Julie me comento todo, pensé que Gwen no iba a seguir así…-La mueca de tristeza de Kevin se hizo notar. –Pero me equivoque, odio decirlo-

-Kevin…-Ben puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Ben y Kevin seguían observando a Gwen hablar con el chico de la caja. Al paso de los minutos Gwen se despidió de él y se acerco a la salida.

-No puede ser…- Gwen/Sunny observo el auto verde de Kevin…

-¿No puede ser qué?- Una voz muy conocida para Sunny se escucho tras de esta. –Nunca lo espere de ti, Gwen-

-¿Nunca esperaste qué?- Gwen/Sunny respondió –No sé a qué te refieres Kevin-

-Nunca espero tu comportamiento salvaje, tu forma de coquetear con otros chicos, enserio ¿Qué te pasa?- Kevin se rebajo a observar fríamente a Gwen/Sunny.

No hubo respuesta.

-Enserio, si ya no quieres salir conmigo dímelo simplemente dilo- Debajo de la fuerza de Kevin, se notaba que estaba destrozado.

-¿Qué hable con otros chicos te molesta?- Gwen/Sunny se defendió

-Eso no me molesta, me molesta que sabiendo que tienes ¡Novio! Actúes así-

-Já, ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que tú no eres así?-

No hubo respuesta de parte de Kevin.

-Mira Kevin, cada uno con su libertad- Gwen/Sunny puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Si quieres, eso…- Kevin respiro hondo –Se acabo…-

"Se acabo" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kevin antes de que se fuera a su auto completamente hecho añicos, Sunny por su parte estaba feliz de que Kevin haya terminado con Gwen.

-No puedo creerlo Gwen, en especial de ti- Ben le dijo a Gwen/Sunny antes de dirigirse donde su amigo.

-¿Tu también?- Gwen/Sunny se fue en dirección contraria que a los chicos.

El cielo se había nublado repentinamente de nubes negras, Sunny apuro su paso y llego antes de lo previsto a su casa. Sus padres no estaban, así que se libro que la madre de Gwen la regañara (Ya que estaba castigada).

-Paso 4 completado, perder a seres queridos de Gwen- Sunny se recostó en la cama de su prima feliz por su triunfo.

* * *

Todavía no era tan tarde Ben había llamado a Julie para comentarle lo que había pasado con Gwen y Kevin. Después Julie llamo a Elena y quedo en juntarse con Ella. En el camino hacia la junta con Julie, Elena se encontró con la mejor amiga de Gwen…_Vanessa_.

-¿Me acompañas?- Elena le ofreció a Vanessa después de un rato de hablar.

-Claro, si se trata de Gwen, obvio que voy- Vanessa y Elena siguieron su camino hacia la junta que ahora tenían con Julie.

Ya habían llegado al lugar de la junta, la cafetería "Punto uno" que quedaba muy cerca del "Sr. Smothiee". Julie estaba sentada en unos de los sillones de la cafetería.

-¿Quién es ella?- Julie se dirigía a Vanessa.

-Soy Vanessa, la mejor amiga de Gwen ¿Y tú eres…?- Vanessa estaba feliz.

-Soy Julie, otra de las mejores amigas de Gwen-

-Bueno basta de presentaciones, vamos al grano- Elena las cortó y se sentó en el sillón junto a Julie.

Al cabo de una hora, las 3 se habían conocido lo suficiente y habían terminado de hablar sobre lo que le pasaba a Gwen, en eso llegaron a una sola conclusión:

"ELLA NO ES GWEN"

-¿Pero quién podría ser?- Vanessa preguntaba intrigada.

-No sabemos, tenemos que hablarlos con los chicos, y ser suaves con Kevin- Julie miro fijamente el suelo.

-Eso es verdad- Vanessa ya sabía quién era Kevin.

-Chicas, yo estoy segura que ella no es Gwen, quien sabe donde estará, pero…-Elena se paro del sillón -¡TENEMOS QUE DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES!-

Vanessa y Julie también se pararon del sillón y se dirigieron a la salida, estaba frio así que tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron cada una a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Julie, se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Se conecto al chat con sus amigos, en los cuales estaba Ben conectado:

*Julie Yamamoto acaba de iniciar sesión*

Julie dice: ¡Ben! Necesito hablar contigo.

Ben dice: ¿Qué pasa calabaza?

Julie dice: ¿Gwen tiene algún tipo de enemigo?

Ben dice: Si algunos… ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Julie dice: Solo curiosidad… ¡dímelos!

Ben dice: Tiene varios, uno de los que aun vive seria _Sunny._

Julie dice: ¿Quién es Sunny? :O

Ben dice: Es una chica anodita como Gwen, es su prima más bien nuestra prima.

Julie dice: Ahh… ¿Y las anoditas tienen más de un poder especial?

Ben dice: Bueno, apartes de los que has visto de Gwen, Sunny es energía pura, ósea que tiene un cuerpo creado por ella, controla mejor la magia que Gwen y aparte son seres salvajes y despreocupados.

Julie dice: Enserio? Bueno Ben, sabes que me tengo que ir, ADIOS! XOXO.

*Julie Yamamoto acaba de cerrar sesión*

Julie ya tenía una idea clara del asunto: Sunny Tennyson, Julie no estaba segura si podía ser ella, tendría que hablarlo con Vanessa y Elena para poder investigar mejor, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada sola, así que fue a recostarse en su cama a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente… la que podría ser el inicio de la investigación.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos pero muchos reviews :S Si decepcione a alguien ¡lo lamento! Este capítulo le tome mucha emoción para poder hacerlo. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus agradables reviews, esta vez mi límite será de 19. Y quiero saber que opinan sobre "El trió de Julie, Elena y Vanessa" a mí me gustan :D.

Quiero decirles que aunque no llegue a los 19 reviews los capítulos lo subiré cada domingo por la noche (Hora Chile). ¿Tal vez? xD

¡Por favor cualquier duda póngalas en reviews y yo les contesto lo más rápido posible!

_Ben 10 no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (solo me pertenece Vanessa, Martin, Carl, Maya y la cafetería "punto uno")_

Me despido Cariñosamente, Besos y abrazos!

Los quiere Gabby.

PD: Gracias a "Mayotango131", "Acarolin95", "Estro" y "Mina" por sus reviews, también agradezco a Jacqueline Espinoza (Compañera mía del colegio xD) Ella pasa preguntándome cuando estarán los siguientes capitulo ¬¬. Ah y otra cosa, en la parte donde Gwen y Kevin terminan me acorde la cancion "Who knew" de Pink (NO se por que xD).


	6. El Trío Misterioso

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora vuelvo con un episodio totalmente dedicado a Julie, Elena y Vanessa…El trió misterioso, va a ser cortito… Me despido!

_**6to Capitulo: El Trío Misterioso.**_

Ya habían pasado dos días, desde que Julie se entero de los "Enemigos de Gwen", también dos días de reflexión sobre de lo que le estaría pasando a Gwen no habían pasado ni una semana de vacaciones de invierno, y ya termino con Kevin, no había pasado ni una semana de vacaciones y ya estaba completamente relajada… ¿Por favor? Ese no es el estilo de Gwen, Julie también se entero que su amiga no estaba afectada por su rompimiento con Kevin, si no, todo lo contrario… Estaba muy feliz.

Elena había quedado en juntarse con Julie y con Vanessa en el centro comercial, aprovechaba de hacer unas compras.

-Elena, el punto de que nos juntamos fue para poder saber que le pasa a Gwen.- Julie reclamó

-Eso es verdad, Elena ¿Puedes parar de hacer algunas comprar y sentarte a escucharnos?- Vanessa continuo.

Elena les hizo caso a sus amigas y se sentó junto a ellas en patio de comidas del centro comercial. Ella quería ayudar a Gwen, pero uno de sus puntos débiles son la compras.

-Miren chicas.- Julie tomó el mando del trío por unos minutos –No es normal que Gwen, nuestra amiga Gwen los primeros días de vacaciones haya terminado con su novio, este tratando pésimo a sus amigas.- Julie miro a Vanessa.

-Julie, eso ya lo sabemos. La cosa es ¿Qué hacemos para remediarlo?- Elena respondió.

-Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo.- Vanessa estaba sacando su celular.

-Dime la hora. ¿Por favor?- Elena preguntaba, aprovechando que la algo gótica Vanessa había sacado su celular.

-Elena, no estamos para ver la ahora aquí, ¿Okey?- La cara de Julie de pronto se lleno de alegría, como si hubiera tenido… _Una idea._

-Julie?- Vanessa y Elena preguntaron.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Julie salto de su asiento en el patio de comidas.

-¡DILA ENTONCES!- Elena le obligo.

-La cosa es…-

Después del destello de luz de Julie… Logro por fin saber qué hacer para poder enterarse un poco de lo que pasa con Gwen. Vanessa y Elena les fascino la idea…Una idea muy usada la cual, las chicas no habían sido capaces de haberla pensando antes:

¡Espiar a Gwen Tennyson!

Tan simple como eso, cada una por distintas partes, cada una con información diferente. Hasta no descubrir lo que le pasara, Julie decidió no contarle nada a Ben y en especial a Kevin.

-Iniciamos mañana mismo.- Vanessa confirmó antes de pararse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida del centro comercial. –Adiós.-

-Yo también me despido Elena, hasta luego- Julie siguió lo mismo pasos de Vanessa y se dirigió a la salida.

-Adiós…- Elena se dirigió a la otra salida del centro comercial, hacia su casa.

Elena iba a paso lento por la calle, no tenía apuro en llegar a su casa. La tarde estaba nublada, con un pequeño sol detrás de las nubes grises queriendo ponerse a llover al mismo instante.

Elena se desvió del camino hacia su casa, quiso pasar a visitar a una amiga…

-Está en su habitación, pero conste que no podrás salir con ella, está castigada- Natalie, mejor conocida como Lilly Tennyson había recibido a Elena, primera vez que la veía.

-Gracias…-Elena subió las escaleras rápido.

Llegando al 2do piso de la casa de Gwen, supuso rápidamente cual era su habitación. La única que estaba la puerta cerrada.

-¿Gwen?- Elena toco su puerta.

No abría nadie.

-¿Gwen? ¿Estás ahí?- Elena se dio cuenta que la puerta de Gwen estaba entreabierta. –Permiso.-

Elena entro a la habitación, no la contemplo completamente ya que estaba todo a oscuras, ventanas y cortinas cerradas, ella se sorprendía de que hubiera aire allí dentro.

Había libros con símbolos raros de portada, estaba el computador encendido, y aparte había varias fotos al lado de este.

-Creo que Gwen no se enojara si me meto.- Elena se coloco frente al computador.

Había programas de fotos abiertos, carpetas personales de Gwen y más. Se notaba que el computador. Había estado prendido durante horas, hasta días, la cama también estaba toda desordenada. Sin duda pareciera que nadie hubiera estado allí hace días.

-¿Quién es ella?- Elena se quedo contemplando a una chica de pelo negro, falda negra y una blusa morada. Sin duda esa chica tenía un gran parecido a Gwen.

-No te incumbe- De pronto una voz conocida se escucho detrás de Elena.

Elena se dio vuelta rápidamente, estaba Gwen. Ella tenía una mirada engañosa.

-¿Gwen? Vine a hablar contigo- Elena se paro rápidamente del computador. –Pero antes, ¡Dime quien es ella!- Elena apunto a la morena del computador.

-¿Hablar conmigo?- Gwen/Sunny rió - ¿Sobre qué? A mí no me pasa nada-

-Respóndeme mi primera pregunta.- Elena amenazó a Gwen.

-Ella es mi prima ¿Feliz? Ahora te vas.- Gwen/Sunny se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Tú no eres Gwen!- Elena gritó, no se escucho en el primer piso. Eso fue lo bueno.

-Es obvio que soy yo, tontita-

-¡Tú no eres Gwen!- Elena repitió. - ¡Gwen no es como tú!-

-¿Ahora quién crees que soy?- Gwen/Sunny se preparo para atacar a Elena.

-¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de decir mi nombre! ¡No me conoces!- Elena supo con eso iba a ser capaz de descubrir la verdad.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Gwen. Ella hizo su primer ataque, un disco de maná, pero Elena lo logro evitar y escapó de la habitación.

Elena salió corriendo de la casa de Gwen. Lo bueno fue que está no la vio por donde escapó o si no la hubiera seguido.

Al llegar a su casa, Elena llamo a Vanessa y le contó lo sucedido con Gwen. Elena se acordó que hace unos días, cuando conoció a Vanessa, Gwen les había comentado sobre su prima, Sunny.

-Elena… ¿Tú crees que Sunny tenga algo que ver con el cambio de Gwen?- Vanessa preguntaba.

-No se Vanessa, no lo sé… - Elena estaba pensativa. –Podríamos preguntarle a Sr. Tennyson…-

-¿Quién es él?-

-Es el Abuelo de Gwen. Yo iré a hablar con él y te digo.-

-Entonces… ¡Adiós Elena!- Vanessa cortó el teléfono.

Elena trató de buscar el número de Max Tennyson entre los papeles de su papá. Después de media hora de buscarlo, por fin lo logro…

Desde ahí en adelante llamo a Max, y se quedaron hablando hasta la noche, tal vez se uniría a Julie, Vannesa y a Ella.

* * *

N/A: Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no pediré limite de reviews, porque este es un capítulo dedicado al Trío Misterioso de Elena Julie y Vanessa….Quiero saber si les gusto o no, pero quiero aclarar, que al principio me sentía con inspiración, después ¡NO!...

Muchas Gracias a todos, por sus reviews…Yo di un límite de 19 reviews pero me dieron 21 D: Eso fue Genial! Me da gusto que a la gente le gusten mis historias.

Me despido…Con cariño:

Gabby.


	7. Entrenamiento Anodita

N/A: ¡HI EVERYONE! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy demasiado súper bien…He aprobado todas mis pruebas en la escuela…Así que para celebrarlo, quise escribir este séptimo cap. Dedicado completamente al entrenamiento anodita de Gwen (Para los que leyeron mi profile, verán que decía que habrá un cap. Especial de entrenamiento anodita, y este es :D) ¡Enjoy!.

_**7mo Capitulo: Entrenamiento Anodita.**_

Una semana había pasado desde que Gwen tuvo su molesta conversación con su prima Sunny, una semana había pasado desde que decidió quedarse en Anodine para siempre y una semana había pasado desde que decidió _olvidarse_ de Kevin.

Hace unos días atrás Verdona le había propuesto a Gwen lo mismo de hace un poco más de un año…_Entrenarla_ para que sea energía pura, Gwen como ya no iba volver a la tierra, aceptó.

-Concéntrate, solo concéntrate.-

-Abuela, no me puedo concentrar si me hablas constantemente.- Gwen gruño.

-Gwendolyn…- Verdona suspiró.

-Mira ¡MIRA! Creo que puedo.- De repente de las manos de Gwen, se formo una masa de maná muy rosa, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un girasol.

-Muy bien Gwen, si te das cuenta el maná funciona mejor con cosas naturales.- Verdona soltó un grito de triunfo.-Por eso te dije que te concentraras en un girasol.-

-Veo que tienes razón.- Gwen estaba tocando las débiles hojas del girasol.

-Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, pero a este ritmo, ¡Llegaras lejos querida nieta!- Verdona abrazó a Gwen. –Gwendolyn, tomate esta tarde libre, Maya quería verte.-

Gwen volvió a su habitación, después de darse una caliente ducha se abrigo demasiado, quien sabe por qué estaba muerta de frio, así que se puso sus mejores jeans y una chaqueta a juego.

Ya era un poco más de medio día. El cielo tenía un color rosa pálido, a los arboles cada vez le faltaban más y más hojas y a la gente de allí cada vez le faltaba más ropa que ponerse encima. Gwen se dirigía a la casa de Carl y Maya, especialmente a ver a Maya ya que está necesitaba hablar con ella.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Va a venir Gwen?-

-Si Carl… ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!- Maya soltó un bufido.

-Este…- Carl desvió la mirada a la puerta de la sala.- Escuchaste ¡Llego Gwen!-

Carl se paró corriendo del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, a abrir la puerta:

-¡Gwen! Que sorpresa verte aquí.- Carl dijo nervioso por su mentira.

-Eh… Hola, tu hermana me necesita.- Gwen miro hacia dentro de la casa. -¿Se encuentra?-

-¡Hola Gwen!- Maya gritó desde el interior de la sala.

Carl dejó pasar a Gwen a su casa, él no deja de mirarla…Sus ojos esmeralda, su cabello escarlata, sus sensuales labios, la dulce mirada, lo lindo que sonaba cada vez que le decía "Carl", pero… _¡Por dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando?_ No se dejaba de repetir él.

-¿Qué sucede Maya?- Gwen se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

-Lo que pasa es…- Maya sonó espeluznante por un momento.-¡Quiero ayudarte en tu entrenamiento!-

-¿Enserio?- Gwen se impresionó, nunca espero que Maya la quería ayudar. -¡GENIAL!-

-Comenzamos en unos minutos.- Maya sonrió y salió al patio delantero de su casa.

Gwen se quedo confundida había terminado de entrenar y tenía que volver a hacerlo, pero antes de que saliera, aprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar con Carl...

-Maya me comentó lo sucedido con Sunny.- Carl hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Me lo imagine.- De pronto los radiantes ojos de Gwen, se volvieron fríos.

-Lo lamento… ¡No entiendo como tu supuesto…- Carl no pudo terminar la frase al ver que de los ojos esmeralda de Gwen, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

Carl se dirigió hacia el gran sillón azul de la sala, en el cual estaba sentado Gwen. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Voy mejor donde Maya.- Gwen se paró del sillón secándose con una mano las lagrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

-Guao, me alegra saber que he progresado.- Gwen sonrió a Maya.

-Y en menos de dos días… Enserio ¡Eres Genial!- Maya celebró. -¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa, y al rato nos vemos en el cine?-

-A las 9?- Gwen preguntó

-¡Sí! Vamos con Carl…-Maya dirigió la mirada a su hermano, el cual estaba durmiendo en el césped.

-Está bien.- Gwen rió ante lo que estaba haciendo Carl.

Gwen se tele transportó a su casa, de dio cuenta que la vida con maná estaba siendo mucho mejor que la sin maná, sinceramente:

-¡Es mucho más fácil vivir aquí con Maná!-

Verdona estaba en casa, algo extraño para Gwen, Verdona estaba en la cocina preparando comida, por el olor se hacía de suponer que estaba cocinando fideos.

-Hola, Abuela.-

-¡Gwen! ¿Qué tal estas?-

-Muy bien.- Gwen olfateo la comida.- ¿Cocinando, eh?

-Este…Hace mucho que no cocinaba, y solo lo hago para ocasiones especiales.-

-Ocasiones… ¿Especiales?-

-Bueno si… Gwendolyn.- Cuando Verdona dice el nombre completo de alguien… es de suponer que tiene algo muy importante que decir.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- Gwen preguntó alterada.

-Son dos cosas, la primera es: ¡Que estoy cocinando algo que me enseño a hacer Max! Nunca cocino porque tengo maná, pero igual…- Verdona y Gwen rieron.- Y la otra es…-

De pronto la alegre y dulce mirada de Verdona, se transformo en una seria. Gwen se asustó, creyó que le pasaba algo malo a su abuela. ¿Tal vez Verdona quería que Gwen se fuera? ¿Quizás Verdona tenía noticias sobre Sunny? O simplemente…

-Cuando completes este entrenamiento…serás energía pura.-

-¿Enserio?- Gwen levanto su vista hacia los ojos de su abuela, Gwen todavía no quería ser energía pura, pero… Estaba siendo entrenada y estaba viviendo en Anodine.

Verdona sirvió los fideos que ya estaban listos, ella no siguió hablando con Gwen, hubo un silencio en todos esos minutos que habían estado allí. Prácticamente Gwen estaba confundida…No sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Tenía que aceptar.

-Cuando completes tu entrenamiento, si quieres podrás crear un cuerpo tuyo, y vivir en la tierra.- Verdona trato de alegrar a su nieta con esas últimas palabras antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Gwen lavo los platos, usando unos nuevos hechizos, y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse para la noche de cine. Decidió ponerse algo casual; una chaqueta púrpura con unos vaqueros casi del mismo tono.

* * *

-¿Cuándo llegara Gwen?- Carl preguntaba algo desesperado.

-¡Argh! Cállate, ¿Si?- Maya reclamó.

-¡Tienes que ser así!-

-¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema acaso, hermanito?-

Ya eran apunto las 9:10 PM Gwen todavía no llegaba, y los hermanos Montblack estaban a punto de matarse a golpes… A no ser que…

-¡Chicos! ¡Llegue! ¡Hola!- Gwen dijo metiéndose entremedio de los hermanos.

-¡Hola!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos enfadados.

-Como llegaste.- Maya sonrió. –Iré a comprar las entradas.-

Maya se dirigió a la boletería, mientras que Carl y Gwen, fueron a comprar palomitas y refrescos.

Al parecer Maya no sabía qué película elegir, había muchas, no sabía si elegir entre una de ciencia ficción o una de terror. Prefirió quedarse con la de terror.

Gwen y Carl se quedaron hablando un buen rato desde que Maya fue a comprar las entradas. Gwen le comentó sobre la propuesta de su abuela, de la cual Carl no le dio ni un consejo, él prefirió evitar el tema. También habían hablado sobre que Gwen necesitaba olvidarse de Kevin, algo que a Carl le pareció perfecto para ser su primera jugada.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos! ¡Va a empezar la película!- Maya tomo a los dos jóvenes del brazo y los llevo a la sala más cercana…

-¡Voy a buscar asiento!- Maya entro rápidamente, al parecer creía que se iba a iniciar rápidamente la película.

Gwen y Carl se miraron, antes de ponerse a reír ante la infantilidad de Maya. Estaban entrando a la sala de la película, al parecer Maya había elegido una de terror. A Gwen le gustan esas películas, pero prefiere verlas con alguien, como un _Novio._

-¿Entramos?- Carl propuso a Gwen.

-Yo creo, pero antes.- Gwen estaba revisando su bolso, se había olvidado completamente de su celular.

-¡Hey!- Gwen subió la vista hacia Carl, el cual choco rápidamente sus labios contra los de Gwen, los sensuales labios sabor fresa de Gwen.

La pelirroja se quedo estática por unos segundos, Carl solo rió y entro a la sala, junto a su hermana.

Gwen por su parte entró con ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado entre y ella y Carl en esos segundos.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado xD, lamento haber decepcionado a algunos (si lo hize) con el beso de Gwen y Carl, pero sentía que la situación lo necesitaba…

Como Ven estoy actualizando más rápido, porque estos días he estado muy inspirada.

¡Hasta yo espero ansiosa el siguiente cap! En el siguiente habrá muchas sorpresas…quien sabe que pasara…

Espero que me dejen reviews, no pediré un límite determinado…eso solo fue los primeros capis :D.

Para los que les gustaría conocerme o hablar de la historia o mis futuros proyectos, no lo sé…aquí dejo mi Correo (Si me van a agregar aclaren quienes son de fanfiction…o si no…LOS BLOQUEO!)

Gabrielita (punto) rojas Hotmail (punto) com

¡Cuídense! Me despido

With Love:

Gabby.


	8. AVISO A MIS LECTORES :D

¡Hola A Todos!...

Primero…Les pido disculpas por no actualizar en….*sacando cuentas* ¡3 SEMANAS! :0 Discúlpenme enserio! Es que no sé que me ha pasado…será por qué estoy algo enamorada…y se me olvidan las cosas? Bueno no sé, enserio les pido disculpas pero enserio me he quedado en blanco…Espero que me entiendan…pero pronto tendrán un capitulo lleno de confesiones, descubrimientos y….romance!


	9. Revelaciones

N/A: Hola…Bueno despues de tanto tiempo volví con el 8vo capitulo, este capítulo será muy genial…espero que lo disfruten…¡ENJOY! Y Quiero darle las gracias a todos mis lectores…LOS AMO LECTORES MIOS *_*.

_FLASHBACK INDICADO CON CURSIVA._

_**8vo Capitulo: Revelaciones.**_

Ayer había sido un día placentero para Gwen y Carl, el inicio de una nueva relación según Maya…

Gwen despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, hoy iba a continuar entrenando junto a su abuela y a Maya. La lección de hoy era: COMUNICACIÓN MENTAL o algo así le había dicho Verdona a Gwen.

Gwen se levanto de su cama, fue a tomar un baño para después ir a tomar desayuno con su abuela. El agua tibia le caía encima de su cabeza, Gwen hace mucho tiempo que no había estado así de relajada por lo cual, decidió alargar su ducha.

Todavía no se alejaban sus pensamientos sobre la cambiada Gwen. No había dormido en días solo por el simple hecho de que: Ella ya no estaba con él.

Kevin no sabía cómo olvidarla, para ser sinceros, ella fue la única chica que lo hizo cambiar, ella se gano su corazón, ella se gano todo su cariño.

Él en todos esos días que no había dormido pensó en algo: Ella no es Gwen. Se propuso desde hoy a investigarla, lo único que quería era recuperar a su chica y no dejársela a un empleado del Sr. Malteadas.

Tomo las llaves de su deportivo verde y para dirigirse a la casa de su _ex novia. _Antes de que encendiera el motor, comenzó a vibrar el celular que tenía en su bolsillo.

JULIE.

Le parecía extraño que Julie lo llamará, casi nunca lo hace, solo lo hace por algunas pocas razones como: Gwen, Ben o Ship.

Kevin contestó su celular…

Como salía en la pantalla, si era Julie quien lo llamaba….

Julie le dijo que se juntaran esa noche en el bosque, no solos…también iba Ben y Elena.

Gwen ya había terminado de desayunar, por lo cual dejo los platos y tazas en el lavavajillas y se dirigió por un par de sus cosas a su habitación.

Verdona esperaba pacientemente a Gwen en el jardín de su hogar, el tiempo que tardaba Gwen era el tiempo que ocupaba Verdona para poder meditar bien antes del entrenamiento de su nieta.

* * *

―¡Gwen! ― Exclamó Verdona.

―¡Abuela! ¿Comencemos ya? ― Dijo Gwen, sentándose al lado de su abuela en su misma posición de piernas estilo indio.

Verdona asintió con la cabeza y tomo la delicada mano de Gwen….

Los ojos de Gwen se llenaron de Mana y comenzaron a Brillar….

De la nada, Abuela y Nieta se encontraban en una especie de planeta al estilo Perpexhaedro.

―¿Perpexhaedro? ― Preguntó Gwen.

―No, estamos en tu mente querida. ― Respondió Verdona.

―En mi… ¿Mente? ―

Verdona respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La "Mente" de Gwen era algo diferente a lo que ella misma creía. Vacía, blanca, espaciosa.

Gwen se cambio de su antigua posición estilo indio a estar bien parada. Se dirigió a una de las paredes para comprobar si se abrían nuevos pasillos como en el perpexhaedro.

―Ya te dije que esto no es como el Perpexhaedro. ― Repitió Verdona.

―Lo lamento.― Farfullo Gwen. ― ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?―

―Estaba esperando esa pregunta.―

―Respóndemela entonces.―

― Tu mente es amplia querida…Te será más fácil poder comunicarte con otros a través de esta vía mental. ― Verdona hizo un gesto de acercamiento para Gwen. ― Para poder comunicarte es necesario concentrarte en la persona la cual quieres hablar. ―

Gwen se concentró en Maya.

― Si ya tienes a la persona, haz que aparezca en esa pared. ― Dijo Verdona indicando una pared a la izquierda de Gwen.

Gwen se imaginó a Maya, trato de recrearla lo más posible con ayuda de sus manos y ojos llenos de mana en la amplia pared. Lo estaba logrando, se estaba abriendo un pequeño "portal" frente de ella.

Cuando el portal termino de recrearse, logro ver la figura algo asustada de Maya en una habitación un poco oscura.

― ¿Gwen? ¡Hola! ―

― Hey, Hola Maya. ―

― ¿Ya aprendiste a comunicarte? ¡Que Genial! Es más eficiente que el teléfono. ―

― Bueno si tú lo dices. ― Rió Gwen. ― ¡Enserio es genial! ―

― Si lo es, ¡y mucho! ― Maya ocupo su típico tono infantil.

Gwen comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, Verdona le dijo que ya era hora de cortar, que esto es solo el inicio.

Verdona y Gwen volvieron al jardín en el cual estaban sentadas. Estaba oscureciendo, sin duda habían pasado horas en el exterior mientras que habían pasado un poco más de media hora en el perpexhaedro de Gwen Tennyson.

― Gwendolyn, lo que acabas de hacer necesita mucha práctica, así que te recomiendo, cuando estés sola tratar de entrar a tu amplia mente, ¿Correcto? ― Dijo Verdona, estirándose después de haber estado sentada por horas en el césped.

-Está bien- Afirmó Gwen, la cual estaba con una leve jaqueca después de "entrar a su mente"

* * *

-Por fin llegaste Kevin.- Dijo la chica asiática, sentándose a pies de un árbol.

-Sí, llegue… ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Kevin con un tono de furia.

-No te alteres.- Apoyo Ben. – Esto es importante..

-Me dió susto eso de "es importante".- Dijo Kevin.

-¿Saben qué? Iré al grano.- Afirmo Elena. –Gwen no es quien dice ser, he estado observándola junto a Julie y Vanessa.-

-Espera… ¿Observándola? ¿Vanessa? – Kevin parecía confundido, aunque interesado en la conversación.

-Vanessa es una de las mejores amigas de Gwen.- Dijo Julie.

-¡YO CREIA QUE ERA EMILY!- Dijeron los dos chicos.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto…- Suspiró Julie.- Lo que sucede es qué…

-¿Qué sucede, Julie?- Dijo una voz conocida proveniente de atrás de todos los jóvenes.

Todos se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo, la impresión de que _Gwen_ apareciera…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ben.

-Vengo a escuchar la charla de Julie.- Afirmo Gwen, con un tono de seriedad. –Continúa por favor.-

-¡Ella no es Gwen! Ella es…- Julie no sabía si afirmar o no… ¿qué pasa si eso no era así? –Es…-

-¿Soy qué?- Rio Gwen.

_Julie ese día le tocaba ir a vigilar a Gwen, Julie con sus prácticas deportistas, logro subir y quedar a fuera de la ventana de la habitación de Gwen…_

_Se hacía de noche, y Gwen estaba ahí… haciendo nada…_

_De la nada, un destello cegó por unos segundos a Julie…_

_Cuando logro ver…_

-¡ELLA ES SUNNY TENNYSON!-

Todos quedaron pasmados con las últimas palabras, hasta "Gwen" quedo así. Julie había hecho bien en afirmar eso, aunque, no tenía como comprobarlo frente a sus amigos.

Kevin quedo perplejo.

Julie sabía que lo que había afirmado era correcto, después de todas esas charlas con Ben sobre la misteriosa Sunny, aparte, no solo Ben le había hablado de Sunny, si no que la mismísima Vanessa y Elena…

-Muy lista niña…-

* * *

Era una noche fría en Anodine, Gwen había estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde, estaba preparándose para poner en práctica algo…

Gwen quería volver a la tierra, era su único anhelo… Así que decidió comunicarse con su abuelo Max…

Verdona estaba dormida, eso era seguro…Así que Gwen, se relajo sobre su cama en Anodine, y trato de entrar a su "Perpexhaedro"

Después de un buen rato, logro entrar…todo se veía más grande y Gwen sentía que flotaba… Decidió hacer todo rápido, se concentro en una de las paredes y se imagino al abuelo Max.

Cerró los ojos lentamente e hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos…

Lentamente se iba formando una silueta de un hombre en la pared…

-¿Gwen?-

-¡Abuelo!- Ella abrió los ojos más que rápido y dirigió su vista hacía su abuelo.

-¿Ya sabes comunicarte eh?- Rio melodiosamente Max.

-¡Sí! Bueno…Quiero volver a la tierra.- Max se altero un poco con ese comentario…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si ya lo estás…- Max parecía confundido…

-¿Qué sucede? Abuelo, yo estoy hace como 2 semanas en Anodine, mi abuela me trajo, Sunny está allá…-

-¿Qué?- Una leve interferencia comenzaba a aparecer en la gran pared. –Gwen, ¿Qué dices? Sunny no está acá, estás tú…-

-¿Qué?- Gwen se altero… - ¿QUE QUEIRES DECIR?

-Espera…Si tú estás en Anodine y te sabes comunicar… y me hablaste…¿Quién está aquí en la tierra?-

-No puedo creerlo…-Susurro para sus adentro Gwen, mientras las interferencias seguían…

-Gwen…No me digas qué…-

-Sunny… ¿Me está reemplazando? Ella… ¿Creo un cuerpo de mi?-

-No lo sé…- A Gwen le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

De pronto todo ese Perpexhaedro de su mente, se volvió negro y la imagen del abuelo Max desapareció de la gran pared…

Gwen se tiro al suelo, y trato de volver a su cama en anodine, se sostuvo la cabeza la cual le dolía mucho y trato de relajarse…

Despertó.

Desertó tirada en el suelo de la habitación, la cabeza le dolía demasiado…

Gwen tenía ganas de llorar, había…¿sido engañada? Sunny se hace pasar por ella….¿qué cosas malas podría haber hecho en la ausencia de la verdadera Gwen?

* * *

-Lamento la demora, ¿de qué me perdí?- Una voz conocida para Julie y Elena se escucho…

Era Vanessa quien llegaba montada en una bicicleta algo grande para ella con un abrigo de polar rojo. Vanessa bajó de su bicicleta y se acercó a las chicas…

-¿K-Kevin?- Vanessa pareció sorprendida al observar al pelinegro.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Ben.

-Si… ¿Vanessa?- Kevin no podía creerlo. - ¿Tú eres la mejor amiga de Gwen?-

-Si…- Vanessa afirmo muy confundida…

-Lindos reencuentros ¿no?- Dijo la chica que estaba en el cuerpo de Gwen…

De pronto Gwen comenzó a flotar, y se despojo de su cuerpo, creando uno rápidamente de…Si, Sunny Tennyson.

Sunny solo miro con algo de recelo a todos los jóvenes, y desapareció, nadie sabe donde fue, ahora la misión era…BUSCARLA.

-¡¿Dónde está Gwen?- Kevin se altero. – Termine con Sunny?, NO ENTIENDO NADA!-

Kevin estaba deshecho, confundido, alterado…No sabía qué hacer ni pensar.

-Ya pensaremos algo en que hacer, no te preocupes…- Propuso Ben.

-Bueno…Creo que nos perdimos de algo…-Dijo Elena señalando a Kevin y Vanessa…

-Uf…Lo que sucede es que nos conocemos gracias a…-Vanessa espero que Kevin terminara la oración.

-Su apellido es Hacket.- Dijo Kevin.

-Hacket, Hacket…donde lo he oído?...-Ben recordó.- ¡HEY HARVEY HACKET!-

-¿Ustedes son….?- Pregunto Julie…

-Hermanastros…

_Continuara…._

* * *

N/A: Hey! Que tal amados lectores, por fin termine este cap tan esperado…! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen reviews…

Lo de Vanessa fue algo…wow…. Hasta ni yo lo espere…

Les adelantare algo, el próximo capítulo será titulado: La búsqueda / La manera de volver.

Me demore mucho en este cap, lo escribi en….2 semanas?, bueno…espero q les haya gustado, porfavor déjenme reviews, y les juro q lo siento por actualizar tarde….acepto criticas, felicitación, dudas, sugerencias, DE TODO! (:

Adiooos!, me despido:

With Love, Gabby.


	10. La búsqueda    La manera de volver

_**9vo Capitulo: La búsqueda / La manera de volver**_

_-¿Ustedes son….?- Pregunto Julie…_

_-Hermanastros…_

-¿Cómo?- Julie, al igual que Ben, quedaron sin palabras ante aquella revelación.

-Hermanastros, con Vanessa, somos hermanastros.- Dijo Kevin más relajado. – Ahora sí, ¿Podrían ponerme más al día?

-Bueno…Esta es nuestra "teoría".- Respondió Elena. – Sunny ideó un plan para ocultar a Gwen en quién sabe dónde, y se transformo en ella, y la hizo quedar mal con todos.

-Guao, que largo. – Dijo Vanessa.

- La cosa es… ¿Qué haremos?- Decía Ben, con algo de confusión por la noticia que aun, no lograba superar.

Un sonido vino del bolsillo de Ben.

Era el abuelo Max.

Los jóvenes rápidamente partieron al camper del abuelo.

Al llegar al camper, el abuelo los recibió rápidamente, se evito las presentaciones, y fue directo al grano.

-Está en Anodine.

-¿Cómo?- Todos los jóvenes quedaron con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-No puedo creerlo todavía…Fui engañado, por ella…- Kevin se lamentaba

-Anda Kevin, no te sientas mal hombre, ya todo se arreglara. – Trataba de animarlo Elena, que estaba muy pensativa en ese último rato.

-No es hora de lamentarse, es hora de actuar.- Dijo Ben, con orgullo.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Julie.

- ¿No hay algún tipo de nave espacial con la cual podríamos ir?- Vanessa habló después de estar callada un buen rato.

Todos desviaron su vista a Kevin.

-No lo sé…Nunca he viajado tan lejos en mi Jet…- Kevin estaba confundido y triste.

-Kevin…- Max puso su robusta mano en el hombre del pelinegro. – Todo se arreglara…-

-Tenemos que salvar a Gwen.- Dijo Vanessa. Julie y Elena la apoyaron.

-Chicas…-Dijo Ben. – Ustedes no irán.

-Por favor Ben!- Dijo Elena. – No te pongas así, somos más fuerte de lo que crees.-

-Eh….- Ben quedó mudo…

-Ben, deja que ayuden.- Dijo Kevin, más animoso.

-Bueno, bueno…- Ben suspiró. – Tenemos que rescatar a Gwen.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, excepto Max.

-Kevin, tu vas de piloto.- Ben tomo su mando. – Yo iré de copiloto, Julie y Elena, ustedes se encargaran de buscar coordenadas de aterrizaje, entendido?.-

- ¿y yo?- Preguntó Vanessa.

- Vanessa…- Ben pensó unos minutos antes de responder. –Como nunca has estado en una misión, quiero que mires….-

-Una pregunta: ¿Todavía practicas Taekwan-do? - Kevin preguntó.

-Oh Si!.-

-Excelente, nos sirve…- Dijo Ben. – Ya equipo…! Vamos a Anodine!.-

Los jóvenes salieron rápidamente del camper del abuelo, y se dirigieron al Jet de Kevin, cada uno tomó las posiciones que Ben les dijo. Ben estaba guiando un poco a Vanessa con esto de las misiones, Vanessa, se acostumbro rápido.

Poco a poco el jet iba despegando, mientras Vanessa intentaba no marearse, Julie y Elena trabajan rápido para poder llegar lo antes posible a Anodine.

Kevin estaba confuso, no se había sentido así desde que ocurrió lo de Charmcaster… Tenía miles de palabras en su cabeza, pensaba en cómo reaccionar al llegar allá, quizá Gwen, estuviera con otro, quizá….

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Gwen había terminado de ordenar sus pensamientos, y, dejar de llorar. La noticia que recibió anoche no fue de lo más grata.

Gwen estaba pensando en escaparse, pero… No soy tan fuerte, quizás me atrapen , estuvo pensando en pedirle ayuda a su, ahora novio, Carl y a su amiga Maya, pero tampoco confiaba tanto, era un tema que tenía que resolver sola.

La idea de decirle a Verdona no la aceptaba, conociendo a su abuela, ella haría todo para que Gwen no se fuese de Anodine, ya que tanto le costó llevarla.

Decidió vestirse y arreglar sus maletas, y tratar de comunicarse con su equipo, ya que sabía la verdad, le sería mas fácil, porque sabe…Que no lo han cambiado por _Sunny._

_No te devuelvas a la tierra_

_Me prefieren a mi_

_Les gusta una chica divertida, con la cual puedan hablar sin aburrirse_

_Ah! Y Kevin prefiere a las chicas divertidas, no MANDONAS…. _

Todo eso era mentira, una estúpida mentira que la había vencido…

Gwen sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Preparo sus cosas, dejo todo listo, cerro su habitación con pestillo, no quería que nadie la molestara, se puso unos audífonos que les había regalado Verdona, para concentrarse mejor.

Antes de todo…Gwen pensó en Carl…

Ese primer beso en la entrada de una sala de cine…

Los besos que había compartido con él en esta semana, antes de comunicarse con el abuelo…

Se dio cuenta, dolorosamente, que el "amor" que alguna vez le tuvo a Carl, era solo para pasar sus penas por el dolor que sentía al pensar en Kevin…

Todo era mentira…

Todo…Carl, Sunny, Fotos…¿Fotos? ¿De donde habrá sacado esas fotos? Bueno, eso era poco importante ahora.

Gwen se concentró, esto era decisivo.

Pensó en quien comunicarse…Ella era débil para hablar, ahora, con Kevin.

Ben…Ben es su única esperanza…

De a poco, empezó a entrar en su Perpexhaedro, le había resultado más fácil que la vez anterior.

Sin perder tiempo, dirigió su vista hacía la gran pared de su izquierda.

Pensó en Ben.

-¿Cómo vamos Kevin? –

-Elena, Sigo sin encontrar alguna ruta para ir a Anodine.-

-Vamos, que se puede.

Elena había estado ese último tiempo muy animosa, y muy preocupada por Gwen…Quien sabe que le pasó.

Kevin estaba muy concentrado en esta búsqueda, quería que todo terminara luego, para estar con su chica.

Ben estaba en su puesto de copiloto, también revisando coordenadas, y tratando de comunicarse con su abuelo, para ver si servía de ayuda.

De pronto sintió punzadas en su cabeza, lo cual lo llevo a levantarse de su asiento.

¿ Que sucede Ben?- Pregunta Vanessa, al ver que Ben se tambalea de un lado a otro, lentamente pero lo hace.

Me siento…marea… - Antes de terminar la frase, suelta un grito, que hace que todos sus compañeros se levanten de sus asientos y corran a su lado.

De pronto, luces color magenta comienzan a formarse al frente de Ben…

Lentamente se forma una especie de portal.

Aparece Gwen.

-¿G-Gwen?- Dice Ben, todavía un tanto mareado.

- ¡Ben!.- Gwen se emociona

* * *

Gwen estaba feliz de haberse comunicado con su primo, ahora tenía que actuar rápido.

-¿Ben? Estás en el jet?. –

-Gwen? Enserio eres tú?-

-Soy yo, aprendí a comunicarme mentalmente hace unos días.

-Estás en Anodine, Cierto?.

-Ustedes vienen en camino?

-Si! Estamos Elena, Julie, Kevin y…Vanessa…

-¿Vanessa?

- Si.

Gwen se calmó un poco.

-Escúchame con atención, en 15 minutos exactos después de esta llamada, deja de controlar la nave, haré que lleguen sin problemas a Anodine…

-Por qué el planetita no aparece en las coordenadas? – Esa voz…Era Kevin, Gwen se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su voz, al fijarse bien por su portal, Kevin le sonreía.

-Las coordenadas son puras maquinas, Anodine esta hecho de energía, una maquina no agarra la energía natural.

Gwen empieza a sentir un mareo.

-Piensen en un plan, tengo que irme.

Gwen termina la llamada.

Al salir de su "Perpexhaedro" Gwen salió de su habitación, ya vestida, se dirigió rápidamente a la plaza, donde sabía que estaría Maya y por supuesto… Carl.

Verdona no se fijo en Gwen, estaba concentrada en algo.

Gwen, la cual su abuela también le había dicho como volar, lo intentó.

No le funcionó tan bien, así que decidió ocupar sus pies y correr rápidamente.

Allí estaban ellos, Carl se apresuró en saludar a su novia.

Gwen se negó.

Antes de que pasaran más cosas, Gwen les dijo que necesitaba ayuda para dirigir la nave al planeta.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendía que pasaba, Gwen les prometió decirles después.

* * *

Ben y su equipo se estaban organizando.

Qué pasa si nos agarran? .- Pregunta Elena.

Lucharemos…- Ben saca de un compartimiento del Jet, un par de armas diseñadas por el abuelo Max, y Kevin.

Le pasa a Vanessa, Julie y Elena.

Como se supone que se ocupa esto?- Pregunta Vanessa.

Simple…- Ben le señala que hay que apretar un botón a la izquierda para atacar.

Después de preparase, esperaron hasta que la nave fuera atraída como por un campo de energía, o algo así.

Los minutos pasaban y no habían cambios, afuera y dentro de la nave.

¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? – Kevin dijo, enojado.

Lo que sea, ya escuchaste a Gwen, no podremos llegar con coordenadas. –

Argh, esto me desespera. –

A lo que Kevin terminó su frase, todos sintieron un leve tambaleo del Jet. Se pusieron de pie, y recordaron el plan.

La nave avanzaba por el espacio, a lo lejos se divisaban varios planetas, azules, rojos, lilas, amarillos, pero ninguno magenta, como Anodine.

* * *

-Esto es difícil. – Reclamaba Gwen.

-Concéntrate!- Le gritó maya.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados algo alejados de toda la ciudad de Anodine, nadie podía observarlos.

Estaban tomados de las manos, de cada una de las distintas manos, salían rayitos de luz magenta. Se concentraban.

La cabeza de un Anodita es como un radar con coordenadas, con algo de concentración y practica, pueden llegar a tener todas las coordenadas posibles de donde sea.

* * *

-Guao, esto avanza rápido.- Dijo Julie.

-Bueno, ¿Están todos preparados?, nunca se sabe que podría pasar.-

Todos los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de una media hora de viaje, aparecía cerca de ellos, un planeta

Un planeta color magenta.

-¡Anodine!- Exclamaron todos

Kevin tomó el mando de piloto, y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia ese planeta.

Estaban llegando a lo que se podría decir la "atmosfera" de Anodine.

Kevin aumento la velocidad, todos se cegaron un instante con la luz que salía del planeta.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la vista, ahí estaban, volando en el cielo rosado, de Anodine….

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lectores mios! Los extrañe...

Espero que no estén enojados conmigo por demorarme tanto en actualizar...Bueno, aqui tienen...!

Me tienen que decir que tal les pareció este capitulo...Aun faltan! :DDD

Dejen sus criticas, sugerencias, comentarios en reviews c:

Ahora que estoy libre de la escuela, por fin podré actualizar mas seguido...

Bueno, me despido...!

Los quiero!

With love, Gabby :D


	11. Todo está tranquilo…Por ahora

_**10° Capitulo: Todo está tranquilo…Por ahora.**_

_Cuando por fin recuperaron la vista, ahí estaban, volando en el cielo rosado, de Anodine…._

Todos se quedaron perplejos, al observar que Anodine, era una versión del planeta tierra…Solo qué, ¿Rosada? Si, rosada. Ben no dejaba de mirar desde las ventanas del Jet, a los Anoditas, algunos estaban con cuerpos humanos y otros en su verdadera forma. Vanessa imitaba los movimientos de Ben, todo esto era muy asombroso para ella, hace un par de días, no sabía nada de la existencia de otros planetas, y de otras especies.

Kevin piloteaba su Jet algo apurado, no sabía donde "estacionarlo".

Después de unos minutos, Julie le señaló una especie de bosque anodita, un poco más atrás de lo que se le podía llamar, "la plaza central de Anodine"

* * *

A Gwen le dio un leve dolor de cabeza, por toda la energía y fuerza que había ocupado para atraer la nave al planeta. Maya le dijo que era normal, ella no se veía con ningún síntoma extraño, bueno, ella estaba más entrenada que Gwen.

Carl le recordó que tenía que decir a que se debía todo esto.

Gwen soltó todo…

Habló como se entero hace poco sobre como su prima la suplantaba en la tierra. Como la estaba haciendo quedar con sus amistades y familia.

Antes de que Gwen pudiera terminar, se escucharon a lo lejos, unos motores.

Ella conocía esos motores.

El Jet.

Gwen avisó a los hermanos de que era ese sonido, y juntos corrieron hacía la dirección de donde se escuchaba.

Habían muchos árboles en el bosque anodita, lo cual les dificultaba el paso hacía el sonido de los motores del Jet.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres jóvenes anoditas, llegaron a una especie de claro a mitad del bosque.

Donde había un jet, un jet verde.

* * *

El jet se estaba "estacionando"

Julie observaba por una de las ventanas, mientras el jet se estacionaba. Miraba con gran admiración al planeta, sin duda, le encantaría vivir allí. Mientras miraba detenidamente los arboles, se dio de cuenta que unas personas que miraban el jet.

Ella conocía a una de esas personas.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Gwen está ahí!- Gritaba Julie a todos.

-¡Kevin, apurate!- Gritaba Vanessa a su hermanastro.

Kevin apuró las cosas, y en menos de un minuto, ya se estaban abriendo las compuertas del jet.

-¡GWEN!- Gritó Ben, mientras corría a abrazar a su prima. – Me da tanto gusto que estés bien. –

- Ben, te presento a Maya y a Carl, ellos me ayudaron en todo este tiempo. – Gwen cortó el abrazo con su primo.

-Me alegro de conocerlos, gracias por mantenerla a salvo. –

Gwen, sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo abrazada por Julie, Elena y …Vanessa….

-¡Chicas!- Gwen correspondió al abrazo. – Me alegro que estén bien!

-Te presento al trío de investigadoras.- Dijo Ben, refiriéndose a las chicas.

-¿Al qué?- Rió Gwen.

-Al trío de investigadoras, gracias a ella, nos enteramos de todo.-

Gwen sintió una gran sensación de felicidad, al saber que todos se preocupaban con ella.

Gwen sintió algo raro, algo faltaba.

Alguien faltaba.

* * *

Kevin no quería bajarse del Jet, no sabía que iba a pasar, no sabía lo que Gwen iba a decir, no sabía que podría decir, a lo mejor Gwen se había conseguido otro novio, a lo mejor Gwen lo odiaba por ser tan descuidado no darse cuenta de que la Gwen termino con él, era sunny.

Kevin miraba por la ventana que tenía en frente, observaba el cielo de anodine, que iba pasando de un rosado, a un rosado más oscuro.

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro.

-No bajaste como los demás…. – Le dijo Gwen.

Kevin se limito a darse vuelta.

Se quedo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que no había observado hace mucho tiempo…

-Gwen…- Kevin dijo…

-Te extrañe, ¿lo sabías?-

-Soy un estúpido. –

-No era tu culpa, Sunny sabe manejarse con el maná.

Kevin se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con Gwen.

Gwen tenía una mirada brillante, aunque se veía algo de angustia en sus ojos.

-También te extrañe.- Kevin abrazó a Gwen.

Por fin se sintió feliz de estar con Gwen, por fin sintió que su amor por ella se avivaba.

Se separó un poco del abrazo, y se dirigió a la boca de la pelirroja.

Después de mucho tiempo, por fin disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios, era prácticamente lo que estaba esperando. Todavía se acordaba de los labios sabor sandía de Sunny, pero el recuerdo se le fue desvaneciendo al probar nuevamente los labios de Gwen, su Gwen.

Gwen terminó el beso, y le dijo a Kevin que quería que conociera a unas personas.

Salieron del Jet, y Gwen se dirigió rápidamente con Kevin, hacía los hermanos MontBlack.

-Kevin, ella es Maya y Carl Montablack.- Kevin les dirigió una mirada de gratitud, mientras que Maya respondió emocionada al conocer a Kevin. Carl, por su parte, solo le dirigió una mirada celosa, y un leve "hola"

-Tenemos que hablar. – Elena comentó. – Subamos todos al Jet.

Todos los jóvenes subieron al jet, y se acomodaron en los distintos asientos. Kevin y Maya se quedaron de pie.

-No sabemos dónde está Sunny.- Soltó Ben.

-¿ Y tú crees que yo sé?- Respondió Gwen.

-No, no lo creo. – Ben se defendió. – Pero creo que sé quién puede saber…-

-Verdona- Dijo Carl

-Verdona es una Anodita completa, debe saber rastrear a otras anoditas.- Completó Maya.

-Ella misma.- Ben concluyó. –Mi abuela debería saber, ahora…la cosa es: encontrarla.

-Hablando de eso…-Dijo Gwen algo nerviosa…

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kevin.

-No he sabido nada de ella, desaparece un día, aparece otro…Tendríamos dos búsquedas.

-Tenemos que empezar a buscar.- Ben volvió a tomar su posición de Jefe. – Kevin, como siempre, piloto del Jet, yo iré de copiloto. Maya y Carl, traten de localizar a Verdona a través del maná, Gwen, intenta comunicarte con el abuelo, y comunícale que necesitas ayuda para encontrar a Sunny, Julie, Elena y Vanessa, investiguen coordenadas.

Todos tomaron las posiciones dichas por Ben, y empezaron a investigar.

Iban a volver a la tierra, a terminar de una vez con todo esto.

* * *

**He vuelto! Hola o.o**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me tomo algo de tiempo hacerlo...**

**En marzo, ya se acerca el fin de la historia u.u Lamento comunicarle esta noticia...**

**Noticias buenas:**

**Sigo reescribiendo mis historias, para ver el progreso, pasen por mi profile...**

**Un saludo a mis lectores, algunos me han encontrado en facebook, y me han mandando mensajes (:**

**Un beso para todos, y espero que dejen su comentario de este capitulo...!**

**With love, Gabby...**


	12. Aviso a mis lectores :

**Como están lectores? Tanto tiempo llevo sin escribir algún capitulo nuevo, bueno, he decidido dejar claras algunas cosas aca:**

**Ya estoy que salgo de vacaciones, seguire escribiendo, y por fin ( u.u ) dare fin a esta historia….**

**Reescribire las demás que tengo….**

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno en especial por los comentarios, enserio me inspiran cada vez más a cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora, los adoro a todos….**

**Tengo un blog donde publico cosas de diversos temas y hago reseñas y comentarios sobre libros, películas, etc.**

_**loscomentariosdegabby. blogspot .com**_

**Tengo también twitter por los que se interesaran en seguirme así para tener mas contactos con mis lectores, que me encnataria que siempre me dieran ideas**

_** gabytarojita**_

**Los amo a todos y gracias por sus comentarios! Seguire con historias y cada vez serán mejores!**

**Siempre sere una gran fan de Ben 10 y de Gwenvin!**

**De nuevo gracias, y adiós :D ~**


End file.
